The present invention is generally related to radios, and more specifically related to software-defined radios. Electronic equipment used in military applications, such as hand held radios for example, is often subjected to harsh vibration and environmental conditions. Such conditions include extreme temperature fluctuations, excessive moisture, and excessive vibration due to motion of a vehicle or handling of the equipment. These conditions can adversely affect the performance of the equipment. For example, moisture can cause short circuits and corrosion. Temperature variations can cause components to shrink and expand resulting in electrical circuits becoming disconnected or causing intermittent open circuits. Vibration can also cause disconnected circuits or components to fail.
To ensure proper operation of this electronic equipment, components within the electronic equipment must be designed to withstand harsh vibration and environmental conditions. It is often advantageous if the components are small, light weight, and easily configured to fit within the contours of the equipment. Such components typically include various electronic circuits having electrical connectors. Furthermore, it may be desirable to electrically couple a circuit in a first component with a circuit in a second component where the first and second components comprise separate watertight containers. Thus a need exists for a watertight electrical connector capable of withstanding the above-described harsh conditions. The electrical coupling can be achieved via a flexible watertight electrical connector assembly that is capable of electrically connecting at one end one or more circuits in the first component and electrically connecting at the other end to one or more circuits in the second component while maintaining the watertight integrity of the first and second components. This type of flexible watertight electrical coupling is particularly applicable to hand held military radios.
A flexible watertight connector assembly includes a flexible cable encased in an elastomer coating defining a plurality of openings, each opening configured to provide access to the cable. The connector assembly includes at least one electrical connector, each one of the connectors positioned adjacent the cable within a respective one of the plurality of openings. Each electrical connector is configured to be electrically coupled to the cable. The connector assembly also includes at least one pair of covers comprising a first type cover and a second type cover. Each cover is positioned adjacent a respective one of the plurality of openings. Each cover is configured to form a watertight seal with the elastomer coating defining a respective opening. Each first type cover is configured to cover an opening having an electrical connector positioned therein, and each first type cover and a respective electrical connector are configured to form a watertight seal.